Mine
by Catalytic Angel
Summary: Happy fluff : Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the concept of the story and the words that I used to write this fic.  
Author: D.A  
Rating: T **

**Pairing: MiM, AI, ML and KT  
Summary: Tess POV. Read it and see!  
Author's note: I wanted to do a happy fic as my first post so here it is, a little fluff piece.**

**

* * *

They slept. They were safe. No enemies had found them and for now they slept in peace. I look down at the twins Kayla, and Trey. Children I never thought I would have, not with this man. I look around at the material possessions that surround me. Possessions that bind us closer together.  
There are clothes scattered around. I busy myself folding, cleaning the mess, humming a lullaby all the while. I stop, it amazes me, my domestication. I never though I would be so satisfied with this. Taking care of my children, being loved by him.  
I glow. That's what he tells me, when I lay next to him in bed and he runs his hand through my hair, he tells me that I glow. And I laugh and I kiss him and we trim the lamp of wisdom.  
We reserve Mondays for the park. Kyle likes the swings the best, the twins like the seesaw. But I like the merry go round I like the confusion, the spinning, the dizziness.  
It was here that Max healed a bird. It was here that he became different. So it's symbolic that it was here in the Roswell Memorial Park that I too became different.  
We were in the Crashdown, sitting at their usual booth. I watched as Max pretended to be interested in me when all the while his eyes were following her. Elizabeth Parker. I'm not a fool, I have eyes.  
In that moment it hit home. The task I was set, the task I had set myself. The lines blur but here was a line I could not cross. All my life I'd been told this one thing, that there was one man who loved me and it was my destiny, my fate, my right, to be with him. But this man no longer existed. I was supposed to be with Max, he was supposed to give me a child and we were supposed to rule Antar. He was my soulmate, he was incomplete without me and he needed me. We would go to Antar and we would belong there as I never have on this planet. But Max never wanted or needed me. He used me, he accepted me but he never wanted or needed me the way he does her. My world had shattered.  
I was never going to be enough, I was destined to fail. I became angry, such a small word for such a passionate emotion. I hated them and more specifically I hated her.  
I was tired of watching Max and Liz watching each other. Pretending that they didn't need each other. I was tired of trying to get something that would never be mine to have. So I walked. Somehow I ended up at the park.  
My life was pointless.  
But Kyle Valenti had followed me. My eyes were closed and I heard him say my name. My eyes snapped open, and all I could think about was that he was human, he was the one who took Max away from me. I hated him with an intensity I can't begin to describe. I hit him. I balled up my fists and hit him again and again. Until I collapsed from exhaustion, crying.  
I let all my anger out on Kyle, he was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time. Or was he?  
I was clinging to him with a desperation that should not have been there. I wanted him, I desired him with an intensity that should have been for Max; not a human, with all these conflicting interests, desires, needs. All this strange ickyness, emotions, thoughts.  
I stared up at him, he who was so different from all that I knew. He told me that my life wasn't worthless, he told me that he knew what is was like to be burdened, he told me he knew what it was like to fail. **

**Then he told me that he loved me. He said that he would wait for me.**

**He said that he would be mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the concept of the story and the words that I used to write this fic.  
Author: D.A  
Rating: G (I'm upping the rating for the later parts.)

Pairing: MiM, AI, ML and KT  
Summary: Liz POV.  
Author's note: Originally I was thinking this would be a one parter but then I saw that people want more so I decided to continue. Thanks to pRinceSsofdAmarIsrock, starfire192486, Luna Rain glimmer, and chrmd1 for your awesome reviews and encouragement. I definitely need to know whether this new direction is good or bad so please R &R!

I have two apologies, one, sorry about the long wait! I know that I hate being kept waiting on parts to a story. I promise to update regularly!!

Two, sorry, that the fic is no longer so fluffy. I started writing this when I was slightly resentful about life and love but it will end happily! With pink fuzzy bunny rabbits :P

Now without further ado, onto the story!

* * *

What do you do when the rush fades? When the man that you fell in love with no longer makes your heart beat faster and all you feel is resignation? 

Here's the ultimate question: what happens after the fairytale ends?

Tess started dating Kyle.

I remember the first time I saw them together. They were in the park, Tess was laughing, her hair streaming out as Kyle pushed the merry go round. I watched as they had fun and I dared to hope.

A week later Tess was on my balcony. She told me that she was tired of living someone else's life. She told me that all her life she was told that she had a perfect husband and that the idea of Max was all she had. She never had friends, she couldn't plan for a life on Earth. the idea of Max, Isabel and Michael were all she ever had. She told me she hated me for destroying everything she ever believed in and wanted.

Then she told me that if Max made me as happy as Kyle made her then she was sorry that she ever interfered. She told me that Max was never hers to have and he made it clear that he was mine. So Tess and I came to an understanding and later we grew to be friends.

In the beginning of our relationship I lived for Max. I knew that he loved me and that he would sacrifice anything so that I would stay safe. But sometimes being alive and safe isn't enough. I started resenting myself and the choice I made to be with Max. I had lied constantly to my parents, to cover up the various alien situations. Eventually I had to live those lies everyday.

The time we went on a college scouting trip to Boston was actually a trip to Cancun to destroy a new nest of Skins. A stargazing trip to Fraser Woods was actually a send off for Ava who returned to Antar. An overnight study session at Maria's was to bury the remains of Kivar. Missed days of studying meant that I couldn't go to Harvard.

I had lied for him and in the end I had to give up everything that I had aspired to for him.

Don't get me wrong, at the time I was blinded by his love. I thought that those were the things you did. I graduated (barely) from Roswell High and instead of heading to Harvard I walked down the aisle.

The final straw for my parents.

So I went through married life without them. I bore my burdens for five long years. I watched as the promise of belonging faded. I watched as Max panicked when Tess almost died from her pregnancy. I watched as Maria...I watched as my life fell apart.

Then I decided that enough was enough. I knew that if I didn't get away from the mess that was my life that I would grow to hate Max. The promise I made to be his and he to be mine was no longer enough. I jumped from the pedestal he put me on.

But he refused to see that I needed time away from him, that I needed to stop giving up my life for him. Even though I had moved out of our apartment and blocked his number from my phone, he found ways to contact me.

And then I snapped.

I almost killed him.

When Max healed me, something in me changed. I started to have visions, premonitions. But on that day I developed powers like Michael's and I almost killed Max.

He leaves me alone now. But he knows that I haven't given up on us. We're getting to know each other again. I don't want romance and dreams I want reality. I want someone who I can talk to. I want to be able to laugh again.

My parents have started to speak to me again. They don't know that aliens walk among us. But eventually I need to tell them the truth. I have changed because of him. Their secret is my secret. I am no longer an ordinary human. I still don't know how Michael deals with it when everyday I struggle to contain my powers. I cannot live like them. The burden that I carry is too big not too share with my parents. I don't want to lie anymore.

I'm back at school or rather community college I'm going to transfer to Boston, Harvard.

I'm chasing my dreams for a change. I'm finally in a good place.


End file.
